1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing. More particularly, the present invention concerns apparatus for agitating fishing tackle. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to apparatus having a water powered paddle wheel that imparts a jigging motion to fishing tackle. The present invention thus relates to apparatus of the type that can be termed a jig wheel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heretofore, it was known in the prior art to agitate fishing tackle so as to encourage fish to strike. A conventional fishing rod is typically agitated in an oscillatory manner. For example, the tip of a fishing rod can be repeatedly raised and lowered by hand.
A previously recognized problem has been that manual jigging is tiring. One who is fishing may fail to be jigging when a fish is within striking range. What is needed therefore is a mechanical apparatus for jigging. Heretofore this requirement has not been fully met without incurring various disadvantages.
One unsatisfactory previously recognized solution to the problem of providing jigging apparatus was to place a fishing rod in a mechanically actuated rod holder. A disadvantage of this previously recognized solution is that sufficient power must be available to overcome the inertia of the rod and the resistance of the bait in the water. Further, this previously recognized solution also has the disadvantage of imparting a return motion on the bait that is entirely a function of the mechanical design.
The below-referenced U.S. patents disclose embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of all the below-referenced prior United States patents and applications in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,180 discloses a fish rod holder and foot trip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,561 discloses a trolling device for fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,259 discloses a fishing rod agitator.